Anxiety
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: [UA, Jily] Lily Evans tinha problemas para lidar com pessoas e um grande azar para complementar, mas teve a sorte de conhecer James Potter, que era muito bom em lidar com pessoas, principalmente as que tinham problemas.


Lily Evans não precisava de um despertador.

Era completamente inútil para ela, que não tinha um horário exato para acordar todos os dias. Além do mais, o próprio sol a acordava quando subia ao céu, e ela não fazia questão de fechar as suas cortinas para impedir isso.

Acordar cedo era sinônimo de aproveitar o seu dia ao máximo.

Ela levantou-se da cama, indo até o banheiro anexado ao seu quarto. Era realmente bom não precisar dividir com Petúnia, mas sabia que essa mudança não era por culpa da sua irmã vaidosa e reclamona. A culpa era dela. Grande parte das coisas era culpa dela.

O fato de terem se mudado da casa em que seus pais moraram por toda uma vida, por exemplo, foi culpa dela, mesmo que nunca tenha pedido por isso.

Olhou para o seu reflexo no espelho, conseguindo enumerar cada uma das suas imperfeições físicas em apenas alguns segundos. Fechou os olhos, tentando ter o controle de sua respiração, e sua mão girou o registro da pia, fazendo algumas gotas caírem da torneira lentamente.

Se Petúnia estivesse ali, com certeza começaria a surtar por causa do som. Sua mãe brigaria com ela por causa do desperdício de água.

Não abriu os olhos quando aumentou a quantidade de água, pondo as mãos em concha para pegá-la e jogá-la em seu rosto cansado, nem quando desligou o registro e foi pegar a toalha para secar o rosto.

Voltou para o quarto, pegando o seu celular de cima da mesa de cabeceira para ver que horas eram, sentando-se na cama.

— Lils, você está acordada?

Ela levantou o olhar, sem vontade de responder ou de levantar-se para abrir a porta. Não podia trancá-la, sua mãe tinha tirado a sua chave, provavelmente preocupada que ela pudesse se matar ou algo assim.

Não, nunca tinha sentido vontade de se matar.

— Estou — Lily respondeu, por fim, concluindo que estava com mais preguiça de levantar-se para abrir a porta do que de falar.

Petúnia pôs a sua cabeça para dentro, como sempre desconfortável de dizer ou fazer algo de errado. Definitivamente não merecia a irmã que tinha. Não podia acreditar que, quando mais novas, as duas se odiavam.

— Eu já vou descer — disse Lily, olhando para a tela do celular.

Nunca olhava as pessoas nos olhos. Era desconfortável, era íntimo demais.

Os olhos eram a janela para a alma. Talvez por isso preferia manter sempre os seus olhos virados para outro lado ou para baixo, não precisaria se preocupar com a quantidade e duração de piscadas, ou com o tempo em que era considerado normal olhar a pessoa nos olhos.

Outro motivo para não ter fotos da família ou de artistas no seu quarto, era como se esses mesmos olhos sempre a seguissem, não importava por onde caminhava.

— Eu vou fazer um trabalho da escola hoje — Petúnia pôs uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, apoiando-se no batente da porta — Você tem algum problema com isso?

Um monte de adolescentes mais rindo e fofocando do que fazendo um trabalho escolar. Ela sempre teria algum problema em relação a isso.

Geralmente, não tinha problemas em ficar em casa.

Acordava quase sempre de manhã, por volta das 9 da manhã, uma hora depois das aulas de sua irmã iniciarem-se em Hogwarts High. Ela sentava-se na sua cama, pegava o seu notebook e começava a ver vídeo aulas de cursos pré-vestibulares, que substituíam a experiência de sentar-se em uma carteira e passar horas assistindo aulas presenciais.

A diferença era que ela escolhia os seus professores, então não precisava enfrentar os típicos problemas de adolescente de ter um professor que não explicava a matéria direito. Ou ter que fazer um trabalho ridículo feito de papelão e cartolina, que só servia para gastar dinheiro e tempo para depois ser jogado no lixo e esquecido.

— Hoje? — Lily repetiu, sem conseguir evitar — Por que você não me avisou antes?

— Porque você se torturaria durante toda a semana, planejando como deveria agir e depois se decepcionaria quando algum diálogo não saísse como você quer — Petúnia respondeu.

— Não, eu vou ficar aqui no meu quarto.

Ela olhou para o corredor, antes de entrar, fechando a porta.

— A casa é sua, Lily, você não precisa se isolar quando tiver uma visita — puxou a cadeira da mesa do computador, sentando-se ao lado da cama.

— Eu não vou me isolar. Tenho que estudar — Lily abriu a página do site no navegador.

Petúnia suspirou, parecendo dividida sobre o que fazer.

Tinha prometido que não a obrigaria a se socializar. Todos fizeram isso, era por esse motivo que ela não ia à escola.

O ansiolítico que conseguia acabar completamente com o seu nervosismo perto de outras pessoas era muito forte, do tipo que a deixava completamente entorpecida. Então era mais seguro usar um ansiolítico mais fraco e ficar em um ambiente que a deixava confortável: a sua casa.

— Você que sabe — ela disse, por fim — Vou estar no meu quarto, se precisar de alguma coisa.

— Obrigada — respondeu Lily, ainda sem levantar os olhos para a irmã.

Ela não tinha um despertador, mas tinha um relógio de parede. Às vezes, ela tirava as pilhas porque sua ansiedade estava tão atacada que o simples som dos ponteiros girando a deixava à beira de um ataque. Outras vezes, ela só ficava observando o tempo passar. Era pior esperar sem saber o tempo exato do que ficar olhando para o relógio de tempos em tempos, ela tinha concluído isso depois de alguns testes. E outras vezes ela só esquecia do relógio de parede e pegava o seu celular para ver a hora, aproveitando para se distrair pelas redes sociais.

Naquele dia, ela ficou olhando para o relógio de tempos em tempos, era mais rápido do que pegar o celular de tempos em tempos. Petúnia não tinha dito que horas que seria o tal trabalho escolar. Apesar de que não sairia do quarto, sentia como se estivesse sendo espionada, apenas por ter um corpo estranho caminhando pela casa.

Eram 13:47.

Que estranho, geralmente os colegas de turma encostados de Petúnia, principalmente Vernon Dursley, costumavam chegar no horário do almoço e depois iam fazer o trabalho.

Que horas que os colegas dela iam resolver almoçar dessa vez?

— Lily, você não vai comer? — sua mãe bateu na porta.

Como se ela não soubesse que quando Lily estava nervosa, não conseguia engolir um grão de arroz.

— Estou sem fome, mãe — ela respondeu.

Ótima decisão. Treze minutos depois, a campainha tocou.

Tinham combinado 14:00? Por que Petúnia não tinha dito antes? Não precisaria ficar tão nervosa, sem saber o horário. Os colegas dela não costumavam ser tão pontuais assim.

Sem conseguir evitar a curiosidade, ela deixou o notebook em cima da cama e foi para o banheiro, que era mais próximo das escadas do segundo andar. Encostou o ouvido na porta de madeira, tentando escutar o que diziam lá embaixo. Alguma coisa no pé direito da escada fazia com que o som das vozes no andar de baixo alcançassem facilmente o corredor.

— Não, obrigado, senhora Evans, eu já almocei — uma voz masculina respondeu.

— Oh! Que isso! Me chame de Doralice, por favor — escutou sua mãe responder, simpática.

Ela tinha toda a simpatia que lhe tinha faltado.

— Mãe, nós vamos lá em cima, tá bem? — Petúnia nunca era muito paciente para as formalidades alheias, nisso se pareciam um pouco.

— Deixe a porta do quarto aberta.

Aquelas palavras eram irritantes para elas em graus diferentes.

Escutou Petúnia e o garoto subirem as escadas e conteve a vontade de sair correndo para o seu quarto. Era um impulso quando tinha um corpo estranho a menos de um metro de distância.

— Você costuma ficar mudo na casa dos outros? — Petúnia perguntou.

— Só até eu me acostumar com o ambiente.

— Às vezes eu a invejo. Ela não precisa se estressar com trabalhos de escola.

Estavam falando sobre ela?

— Não seja tão dramática. São só polímeros — ele disse.

— É a matéria mais difícil que eu já vi na minha vida.

Se Petúnia falasse aquele tipo de coisa para Lily, ela poderia ajudá-la.

— E, sério, como vamos fazer alguma coisa audiovisual que represente? — ela continuou reclamando — Eu preferia quando nós podíamos escolher os temas.

— Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa. Você sabe, eu sou um gênio.

Petúnia riu.

A risada dela era diferente do que quando ela estava com Vernon, que era mais um flerte, ou com os amigos dele, que era uma risada um pouco forçada. Ela estava rindo confortavelmente, como se realmente achasse graça no que o garoto dizia.

Mas quem era ele? Ela nunca tinha falado sobre ele!

Voltou para o notebook, abrindo uma lista do bloco de notas com todos os nomes que já tinha escutado Petúnia mencionar. A grande parte, senão todos, já tinham frequentado a casa em algum momento, nem que fosse para entregar um livro que ela esqueceu. Ela lembraria da voz.

Escutou o barulho da porta do banheiro e lembrou que não tinha trancado, então correu para a porta do quarto, segurando a maçaneta. Girar a chave faria com que chamasse a atenção.

— Não, você não pode entrar aí — Petúnia apressou-se em tirá-lo de lá — O banheiro é do outro lado do corredor.

Assim que eles afastaram-se, e ela esperou um pouco para garantir que estavam longe, girou a chave do quarto. Só teria coragem de entrar no banheiro quando o garoto desconhecido saísse da casa.

O relógio marcava 17:32 quando o colega de classe de Petúnia saiu da casa.

— Você já pode sair — sua mãe foi bater à sua porta — Vamos, Lily, está na hora do seu remédio.

Ela ainda considerava saudável esperar por uns 10 minutos, caso o garoto tivesse esquecido alguma coisa na casa. Um lápis, um caderno, um celular... Era algo normal quando se deixava a mochila jogada e os materiais espalhados para fazer um trabalho escolar.

— Aqui — sua mãe lhe deu o remédio e o copo de plástico cheio de água, assim que chegou no primeiro andar.

Ela costumava usar copos de vidro, mas considerando os seus surtos, seus pais pensaram que era melhor adaptar isso na casa também. Nada de vidro, exceto as coisas que não tivessem como substituir, como as janelas e a televisão.

De todos, seu pai parecia ser o que mais tinha dificuldades para lidar com a sua doença. Transtorno, corrigiu-se mentalmente. Era de se supor que sendo dela, poderia chamar do que bem entendesse, mas sua mãe e irmã não gostavam que ela usasse a palavra "doença". Trabalhando o dia inteiro, Charles apenas a via durante os domingos e noites da semana, sendo que muitas vezes passava esse tempo livre trancado no escritório. Talvez ela não fosse a única com problema de socialização, só tinha puxado esse gene multiplicado por cem.

— Quem era aquele garoto que veio aqui? — Lily perguntou.

Seus pais rapidamente desviaram o olhar, evidentemente se controlando para não encará-la, sabiam que isso a deixava nervosa.

— Um colega — respondeu Petúnia — Eu te disse, estamos fazendo um trabalho...

— Eu sei, é que... — ela falava devagar, sempre medindo as palavras que sairiam de sua boca — Você já trouxe muitos colegas para fazer trabalho. Eu escutava as vozes dele do quarto. Esse é a primeira vez, curioso.

— James é legal, nós só éramos de turmas diferentes — sua irmã respondeu — Então nunca fizemos trabalho juntos. Não aqui em casa, pelo menos. Dessa vez não dava.

Quantas vezes ela tinha feito trabalho fora de casa para não incomodar Lily?

— Hum — ela resmungou, sentindo o assunto acabar bruscamente.

Céus, como odiava a interação humana. Tudo sobre conversar com alguém a deixava ansiosa.

— Como vão os estudos? — Charles perguntou.

— Acho que dá para passar — respondeu Petúnia.

— Tá ok — Lily murmurou, os olhos fixos no prato.

— Eu te enviei um link pelo e-mail que eu achei bem interessante. Deveria ver depois.

Qualquer outra adolescente usaria e-mail apenas para contatos profissionais, mas era a forma de comunicação favorita de Lily. Não tinha mantido contato com os amigos do colégio, então não fazia sentido usar o Facebook (exceto para jogar), Instagram (só para ver as fotos dos outros) ou Twitter (só para reclamar da vida com seus zero seguidores, já que a conta era privada e não tinha aceitado ser seguida por ninguém).

— Sim, você deveria realmente ver — Doralice concordou, claramente sabendo do que o marido falava.

Esperava que não fosse algum site de psicologia online. Já tinha tentado e não tinha dado certo. Provavelmente os psiquiatras que a avaliassem ligariam para a polícia, pensando que ela estava sendo mantida em cárcere privado.

Certo. Hora de tentar uma pequena vitória do dia. Com evidente esforço, levantou os olhos do pano de mesa, fixando-os nos olhos castanhos do pai.

— Vou ver sim, aí eu te falo, obrigada — sua fala saiu enrolada.

Tinha contado três segundos. Voltou a olhar para o prato rapidamente.

A água sempre tinha um gosto diferente de água normal, mas Lily nunca questionava. Se sua mãe achava que algum calmante extra ou seja lá qual fosse o experimento daria certo, não seria ela a acabar com suas esperanças. Ela bem que queria ainda ter esperanças de ser curada, mas ansiedade não tinha cura, apenas podia ser controlada.

Alguns meses antes, Petúnia tinha feito de tudo para tentar ajudar. Mantinha até aquele momento no notebook salvo o PDF que ela tinha escrito sobre como agir com as pessoas, de acordo com as suas percepções. Tinha até mesmo gravado alguns vídeos, como se fossem vlogs, agindo como se estivesse sendo uma repórter de uma matéria muito importante. Era mais fácil quando todos a ignoravam do que quando tentavam ajudar, porque sentia que não adiantava o esforço.

— O negócio é o seguinte — disse Petúnia, depois que a mãe foi levar os pratos para a cozinha e o pai levantou-se da mesa — Vamos tentar uma coisa nova. Uma rotina. Eu e a mamãe montamos um cronograma para você seguir, o que inclui horas de entretenimento.

Ela frisou bem séria a última parte.

— Viver a base de comer, dormir, estudar e olhar para as paredes vai te deixar depressiva daqui a pouco.

— Eu também tomo banho, sabe. Uso o banheiro e escovo os dentes — tentou usar do humor.

— Você nunca mais leu livros, como costumava fazer. Aquele PDF de análise comportamental que eu te enviei por e-mail foi bem difícil de achar, sinta-se culpada.

— Entendido. Eu vou voltar a ler.

Sinceramente não sabia porque tinha parado de ler. Talvez porque tinha desenvolvido o comportamento obsessivo de estudar para que as horas do dia passassem depressa. Definitivamente precisava ocupar melhor o seu tempo, surtaria se tivesse que ver vídeo aulas sobre a Segunda Guerra Mundial outra vez.

— Ótimo. Outra coisa que é maravilhosa e pode ser educativa: filmes e séries. A gente não paga Netflix à toa — disse Petúnia.

— Olha, você sabe que tem assuntos que não me agradam.

— Eu sei, mas isso aqui está adaptado para você. São filmes e séries muito bons, a maioria envolvendo transtornos mentais ou complemento para os estudos.

Lily pegou a lista que ela lhe entregou. É, ela estava realmente dedicada naquele novo Plano Evans.

— Não acha que ver sobre ansiedade vai me deixar ansiosa? — ela perguntou.

— Eu não tenho ansiedade nem bola de cristal, mas acho que você ver que outras pessoas passam pelo mesmo pode ser bom...

Aquele mesmo discurso.

Ela sabia que outras pessoas passavam pelo mesmo. Tinham indicado terapia em grupo, mas imaginava que uma terapia com pacientes sociofóbicos seria uma reunião de cadeiras vazias por motivos óbvios. Não sabia como encontrar pessoas como ela para conversar pelo Twitter, isso envolveria socializar. Não seriam todos que divulgariam na bio "tenho problemas".

— Tá. Botão de pausa tá aí pra isso — respondeu.

— Se quiser companhia para ver... Quero dizer, se estiver confortável com isso — disse Petúnia — Estamos aí. Começa com Sherlock, eu sei do que estou falando.

Os contos de Arthur Conan Doyle eram os favoritos de Lily. Era sacanagem incluir filmes ou séries envolvendo Sherlock Holmes na lista.

— O que é ASMR? — perguntou.

— Pesquisa no YouTube e faz um experimento. Aí você me diz se dá certo ou não.

Misteriosa, okay.

Naquele dia ela parecia mais relaxada.

— Vou colar na parede com adesivos de cadernos que guardei por toda a minha infância e nunca usei — ela disse, levantando-se.

— Não use os do caderno do High School Musical. É sério, a gente pode precisar um dia.

Assim como os adesivos do RBD, que terminaram como decoração da porta de Petúnia, que decidiu não tirá-los mesmo depois de tantos anos.

Deitou-se na cama, deixando a tal planilha em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Ficou olhando o teto, como Petúnia implicou que ela fazia. Às vezes era tão difícil reunir a força para erguer-se e tentar.

Ela estava quase dormindo quando lembrou que não tinha tomado banho.

— Ah, que se dane — murmurou, virando para o lado.

Foi estranho acordar às 11 horas. Dali a pouco tempo, Petúnia estaria de volta em casa, a não ser que resolvesse aproveitar de sua vida social.

Talvez ela devesse tentar outro psiquiatra, considerou. Tinha considerado as coisas por muito tempo e várias vezes. Odiava o momento de ter que ficar esperando na sala de espera de uma clínica, mesmo que acompanhada. Odiava o período de teste, de ter que contar a sua trajetória de novo e de novo. As fases de teste com remédios. Era tão mais cômodo ficar em casa, vendo a vida passar sem precisar se estressar com notas baixas ou apresentações em grupo.

A ansiedade se manifestou silenciosamente nela. As pessoas começaram a estranhar quando a sempre estudiosa e articulada Lily Evans começou a ir para a enfermaria todos os seminários. Tremendo, suada, com dor no estômago, enjoada. E as fofocas eram sempre a pior coisa a se enfrentar no colégio, ainda mais para quem está instável emocionalmente.

Lembrou-se do e-mail que o pai tinha enviado e resolveu verificar pelo celular, ainda com preguiça de levantar para fazer qualquer coisa.

Era um site em que ela poderia vender redações e outros tipos de texto, de acordo com os pedidos dos usuários. Era realmente interessante. Muitas vezes pensava o que seria dela, sem sentir vontade de sair de casa. Não gostava de estar naquela situação e não queria depender da sua mãe e da sua irmã por toda a vida. Trabalhar em casa era uma opção que lhe agradava.

Isso a lembrava de um filme que amava ver quando criança, a Ilha da Imaginação, a diferença é que a escritora tinha TOC, pelo que ela lembrava. As suas experiências como criança tinham afetado quem ela era naquele momento? Não achava que um simples filme pudesse decidir quem seria uma adolescente depressiva no futuro.

Receberia um dinheiro e exercitaria a escrita. Talvez ela se tornasse autora de livros, gostava de escrever, e isso não exigiria tanto dela. Via várias autoras independentes vendendo ebook na Amazon. Talvez funcionasse, era um bom plano. Ou faculdade à distância.

Tinha uma folha de caderno dobrada embaixo do vão entre a sua porta e o chão. Era alguma nova forma de comunicação? Desde quando Petúnia era reservada para entrar em seu quarto? Abaixou-se, pegando-o.

 _Tenha um bom dia._

Aquela letra não era da sua irmã. Dificilmente seria da sua mãe ou de seu pai também. Eles não costumavam deixar cartas por baixo da porta.

— Alguém esteve aqui hoje? — perguntou logo a Petúnia, assim que desceu.

Ela pareceu surpresa e contrariada por sua pergunta, ainda estava com o uniforme do colégio e a mochila na cadeira, indicando que tinha acabado de chegar.

— O quê? Você sentiu um perfume diferente? Uma cadeira estava torta? — ela perguntou, irônica.

— Vou entender isso como um sim.

Petúnia cruzou os braços, parecendo realmente curiosa.

— O James deu uma passada rápida aqui. Ainda temos que resolver sobre o trabalho.

Então tinha sido ele.

— Você tem algum problema com isso? Você nem estava acordada — ela disse.

— Eu só perguntei.

Provavelmente não tinha convencido.

"Tenha um bom dia". Ela deveria dizer alguma coisa, seria falta de educação não responder, mas como faria isso? Por que ele tinha mandado aquele recado para ela? Petúnia tinha alguma coisa a ver com isso?

Inspira, expira. Inspira, expira. Não pira.

— Lily, seu remédio — sua mãe gritou da cozinha.

Que apropriado.

Assim que bebeu todo o copo d'água, voltou para o quarto, ainda pensando sobre o bilhete.

Esbarrou na planilha que Petúnia tinha feito para ela e resolveu pegá-la para dar mais uma lida. Talvez começar com aquela rotina fosse uma boa ideia, mas não podia evitar a tentação de inverter a ordem. Talvez começar com alguma série, em vez de vídeo aulas de conteúdo. Aquele "Sherlock" estava chamando-a a atenção e sabia que ignorar não era uma opção quando se tinha ansiedade.

Passou-se algum tempo antes que James voltasse para a sua casa. Um tempo maior do que Lily gostaria de admitir que tinha contado. Naquele período de distância, ela quase poderia dizer que estava relaxada e desencanada em relação ao bilhete.

Ela nunca abria a porta quando Petúnia tinha visitas, mas fez um esforço. Quando escutou a porta do quarto ao lado fechar-se, girou a maçaneta da sua silenciosamente, segurando o pedaço de papel em mãos. Considerou em desistir, já que Petúnia estaria lá também, mas mesmo assim pôs o papel no chão e empurrou. Rapidamente voltou para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta outra vez.

Era assim que as pessoas se sentiam quando conversavam pela internet? Não, não acreditava que fosse assim. Ela não gostava de usar WhatsApp por causa da verificação de mensagem desativada, que não a permitia saber se já tinham lido a sua mensagem ou se apenas estavam ignorando-a.

E-mail e mensagens de papel não tinham essa opção de verificação de mensagem, mas pelo menos sentia-se mais tranquila em usar esses métodos. As gerações anteriores à tecnologia deviam ser muito mais felizes.

Estava lendo um pouco de Jane Austen quando um bilhete passou por baixo da porta. Escutou o som de James caminhando pelo corredor, conversando com Petúnia, as vozes não distinguíveis por trás da porta.

Apressou-se em pegar o papel.

 _Tenha um bom dia._

 _Obrigada, você também. E boa sorte com o trabalho._

 _É, eu acho que vou precisar. Boa sorte com a sua irmã._

Deixou escapar uma risada. Ele pensava que o seu maior problema era ter de conviver com Petúnia? Não, ela já estava acostumada a isso.

Nunca tinha excluído o Facebook, apesar de nunca mais tê-lo usado. Em um momento único, decidiu procurar na lista de amigos da irmã para talvez conseguir descobrir alguma coisa sobre James, que era a única coisa que sabia dele. Petúnia tinha a mania de adicionar muitas pessoas, incluindo amigos de amigos, gente com quem ela não mantinha contato, mas ela pensava "quem sabe um dia eu precise".

Por esse motivo, ela tinha: James Bishop, James Hendeston, James Bryer, James Orange, James Potter, James Lawford e James Joplin.

O quão sortuda era uma pessoa para ter o sobrenome Joplin?

Parecia que só existia James em Londres. Ela precisaria saber com que frequência tinha contato com cada um deles para saber de quem se tratava, ou perguntar, mas considerando que ela estava em uma fase Sherlock, gostava da ideia de investigar a fundo e descobrir por si própria.

Não tinha nada de melhor para fazer mesmo.

Na verdade, notou rapidamente que não precisaria ir muito longe. Abriu a página dos sete James em cada aba, verificando a mesma informação: instituição de ensino atual.

James Hendeston tinha alguns amigos em comum com Petúnia, mas não estudava em Hogwarts.

James Bryer era namorado de uma colega dela do curso.

James Orange não tinha nenhum amigo em comum, devia tê-lo conhecido em alguma saída.

James Lawford tinha estudado em Hogwarts, dois anos antes, mas tinha pedido transferência para Durmstrang.

James Joplin também tinha estudado em Hogwarts, mas esse tinha se formado no ano anterior.

James Bishop era, na verdade, "ela". Seu nome no Facebook estava como James, mas a sua foto era de uma mulher, então Lily não sabia dizer se era uma mulher trans ou um homem trans, ela nunca entendeu muito bem essas nomenclaturas. Não condizia com a voz masculina que tinha escutado antes.

James Potter estudava em Hogwarts atualmente e era cheio de amigos em comum com Petúnia.

Não era uma descoberta tão emocionante quanto hackear sistemas e senhas ou qualquer coisa que as pessoas que desvendavam enigmas faziam, mas era interessante mesmo assim.

Ele tinha os cabelos escuros bagunçados e usava óculos quadrados. Era o tipo de garoto por quem a Lily do passado se encantaria. Na verdade, a Lily do passado não era tão diferente da Lily do presente. E aparentemente um cara bem fofo, já que tinha resolvido puxar conversa com ela, e parecia bem engraçado também.

— Você está seguindo o cronograma, Lily? — Petúnia bateu na sua porta.

— É claro que estou — ela mentiu, pegando o pedaço de papel para ver o que tinha que supostamente fazer naquele momento.

Estudar.

É, ela não estava com muita vontade.

Que tal começar uma nova série, em vez disso? Ou talvez começar a fazer os trabalhos do site que seu pai tinha indicado? Era uma boa opção também. Fazer alguma crítica, talvez, ou resumo de um livro.

Talvez fosse paranoia da sua cabeça, mas James Potter estava indo a sua casa com muita frequência para quem nunca tinha ido antes. Será que Petúnia estava saindo com ele e o trabalho era só uma desculpa? Ela seria muito Spencer Hastings se roubasse o namorado da irmã.

Roubar? O quê? Qual é! Eles só trocaram alguns bilhetes por baixo da porta.

Inclusive, naquele dia, ela tinha rasurado outra mensagem.

 _Ei, não fale da minha irmã, ou eu vou ser obrigada a te dedurar._

E ele respondeu, sem sair da casa em seguida. Era um avanço.

Um dia desses, ele simplesmente passou o seu número de celular. Realmente era mais confortável do que mandar bilhetes nos tempos que ele tinha disponível para isso. E não necessariamente um número era ligado a um WhatsApp, os celulares ainda tinham função de SMS.

 **James Potter**

+44 20 7946 0200

Esse trabalho tá sugando todas as minhas

energias

SMS 14:33

Se você quiser ajuda...

SMS 14:34

Química é a minha matéria favorita

SMS 14:34

Você não precisa fazer isso

SMS 14:35

Petúnia ficou encarando Lily com um olhar estranho, enquanto comia.

Apesar da vontade de fugir de conversas, ela nunca chegou a levar o celular para as refeições, ainda mais para teclar tanto quanto estava teclando naquele dia.

— O quê? Vocês andam conversando? — ela perguntou, repentinamente, assim que Doralice foi para a cozinha pegar alguma coisa que estava faltando no almoço.

— Eu não tenho ideia do que você está dizendo — respondeu Lily, sem desviar os olhos da tela.

— Eu vi os bilhetes.

Elas se calaram quando a mãe voltou para a mesa.

Petúnia ignorou a regra de permanecer à mesa enquanto todos ainda estivessem lá, saindo mais cedo e deixando ainda um pouco de comida no prato.

— O que deu na sua irmã? — Doralice perguntou.

Lily deu de ombros.

 **James Potter**

+44 20 7946 0200

Está tudo bem?

SMS 17:03

Você sumiu

SMS 17:03

Eu estou te fazendo mal?

SMS 17:06

Do que você está falando?

SMS 17:06

Eu estou te forçando a conversar?

SMS 17:07

Essas conversas não te fazem bem?

SMS 17:07

Se você me deixasse ansiosa, eu nem

responderia as suas mensagens mais

SMS 17:08

Aconteceu alguma coisa?

SMS 17:08

Sua irmã acha que eu não deveria

conversar com você

SMS 17:10

Lily levantou-se da sua cama, sentindo o sangue subir à sua cabeça.

Abriu a porta do quarto com brusquidão. Fazia muito tempo que ela não sentia tanta raiva. Geralmente, eram momentos de melancolia e agitação, quando não estava dopada pelos remédios. Eles às vezes tiravam um pouco das suas emoções, mas com o passar do tempo se acostumou com essa sensação de não sentir nada.

Viu a porta do quarto de Petúnia aberto, então supôs que ela não estaria lá. Desceu as escadas com o celular ainda em mãos. Ela estava sentada à bancada da cozinha, conversando com a sua mãe sobre alguma coisa que Lily não conseguiu prestar atenção.

— Lily! — Doralice sorriu, ao vê-lo — Que surpresa!

— Quem te deu esse direito? — ela puxou o braço de Petúnia, ao aproximar-se.

Sua mãe perdeu o sorriso, dando a volta no balcão, apressada para afastá-la da irmã.

— Lily, solte a sua irmã — ela disse, as duas mãos nos seus ombros.

— Quem te deu o direito de decidir da minha vida, Petúnia? — Lily gritou.

— Do que você está falando? — sua irmã perguntou.

— Do James. Quem te deu o direito de chegar para ele e dizer que não deveríamos conversar? É isso que você faz? Afasta as pessoas de mim?

Soltou os braços dela, quando sua mãe pôs mais força para afastá-las.

— Lily, já chega! Isso é jeito de falar com a sua irmã? — Doralice parecia escandalizada.

— Você tem noção do que fez? — perguntou Lily — Ele me faz bem!

— Você nem o conhece! — Petúnia gritou de volta dessa vez — E depois que ele te magoasse? O que você faria? Teria crises! Ficaria trancada no quarto! Teríamos que te arrumar mais remédios, mais psiquiatras... A gente teria que pagar para você voltar ao normal!

— Petúnia! — sua mãe gritou, parecendo mais irritada do que nunca.

Então era isso que ela significava para a sua família? Desperdício de dinheiro?

— Isso não é verdade, Lily — Doralice virou-se para ela, adivinhando os seus pensamentos — Você sabe que seu pai ganha muito bem, dinheiro nunca foi problema. Se a gente tiver que pagar para que você fique bem, nós não nos importamos. O que importa é você, minha filha.

— O que seria "voltar ao normal" para você? — ela ignorou a mãe, dirigindo-se à irmã — Não conseguir sair de casa? Ficar trancada no quarto o dia inteiro, como você diz? James foi a única pessoa em meses que, sabendo que eu era problemática, veio falar comigo. Ele não se importa com isso.

Petúnia ainda parecia ter muitas coisas para dizer a ela, coisas que certamente a machucariam muito e a fariam ter outra crise, mas a sua mãe não permitiu.

— Vai para o seu quarto — ela dirigiu-se a mais velha, os olhos faiscando, deixando claro que não era para questionar a sua ordem.

Petúnia desceu da cadeira alta da bancada e quase correu para as escadas, pisando duro.

— Você não é problemática, nem nunca será — Doralice disse, fazendo-a sentar no sofá e sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Ela não tinha o direito de decidir com quem eu posso falar e com quem não! — Lily reclamou.

— Sua irmã só estava preocupada. Ela não agiu certo, eu sei, mas tente entender o lado dela.

Se ela começasse a pensar no lado dos outros, surtaria.

Todo mundo queria decidir o que era melhor para ela, mas quem estava passando por aqueles problemas era ela, não era?

 **James Potter**

+44 20 7946 0200

Você não devia ter brigado com

a sua irmã por causa de mim

SMS 17:50

Não começa você também

SMS 17:50

Não gosto das pessoas me dizendo

o que eu devo fazer

SMS 17:50

Não foi o meu objetivo

SMS 17:51

Vem pra cá

SMS 17:51

Vamos resolver essa história

SMS 17:51

Considerando que ela só tinha visto James por foto, era bem ridículo que ela tivesse decidido do nada fazer uma reunião entre os três, mas não encontrava outra solução no momento.

Ela estava brigada com Petúnia.

James estava brigado com Petúnia.

Petúnia estava brigada com os dois.

E não dava para resolver aquilo por SMS e conversas cara a cara com apenas uma das partes envolvidas. Ela estava com tanta raiva que não se importaria em sair de casa naquele momento e caminhar por uma multidão inteira.

Pelo menos as prioridades dela não eram tão invertidas.

Cinco pontos para Lily Evans!

Meia hora depois de ter enviado mensagem para James, ele estava na porta da casa. Petúnia estava trancada no quarto desde a sua discussão e sua mãe não estava à vista, talvez tivesse saído. Abriu a porta para ele, tentando não deixar que o suor frio a interrompesse, não era hora, e eles subiram as escadas sem conversar ou se olhar.

Era diferente de mandar mensagem pelo celular.

— Petúnia, abre essa porta.

— Me deixa em paz.

— Se você não abrir essa porta, eu vou me matar.

James olhou assustado para ela.

Aquele tipo de chantagem sempre funcionava com a irmã mais velha, embora fosse um jogo bem sujo.

Petúnia estava com uma tromba maior do que deveria, considerando que a injustiçada de toda a história tinha sido Lily, a qual não parava de caminhar pelo quarto, tentando se livrar do nervosismo. Fazia tempo que ela não estava diante de uma pessoa estranha, embora não fosse totalmente estranha.

— Eu deveria ir embora, essa é uma conversa entre vocês — disse James.

Considerando o estado delas, ele deveria ser o mediador.

— Não, ela também foi injusta com você — disse Lily.

— Eu estava tentando ajudar! — Petúnia se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

— Eu tive que puxar assunto com ele! Ele não ia me contar o que você fez! — ela parou de caminhar, sentindo a irritação novamente surgir e dissipar o nervosismo — Como esperava que eu reagisse se ele de repente começou a me ignorar? Por que não nos chamou para conversar?

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas tão alto que sumiram pelo cabelo dela.

— Conversar? Você e uma pessoa estranha no recinto? — retrucou, irônica.

— Não é o que estamos fazendo agora? — ela perguntou.

Petúnia olhou para James, que se encolheu.

— Na verdade, estamos conversando nós duas com uma plateia.

— Você foi grossa comigo, mas você sempre é grossa comigo, então eu não estou realmente incomodado com isso — James tentou tirar a sua da reta, gaguejando — A ideia foi da sua irmã.

— Foi mal, tá bem? — ela respirou fundo — Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu fiquei assustada, nunca te vi ter contato com alguém desse jeito, desde que saiu do colégio.

Lily sentou-se ao lado dela, formando uma fileira, em que James estava sentado encostado na parede, Petúnia no meio e ela do outro lado, quase no fim da cama.

— Vocês são muito amigos. E eu gosto mais dele como seu amigo do que aqueles panacas amigos do Vernon — disse Lily — Não quero que fiquem brigados por minha causa.

— Espera, vocês são irmãs, eu quem me meti aqui no meio da conversa — James interrompeu-a.

— Cale a boca — Petúnia rosnou para ele.

Então os três ficaram calados, olhando para a frente.

— James, essa é a minha irmã, Lily — Petúnia disse, de repente muito tranquila.

— Prazer, Lily — James respondeu, sem achar aquilo muito estranho, as duas não eram muito normais.

— Prazer, James — Lily também disse.

— Você pode nos ajudar com os polímeros? — perguntou Petúnia, olhando para ela.

Lily olhou de volta, a parte de trás da cabeça encostada na parede, pensando no que fazer. Ficarem os três trabalhando em algo em comum, se distraindo com alguma coisa além da presença deles mesmo era uma boa ideia. Além do mais, ela parecia realmente precisar terminar aquele trabalho. Antes de começar com as crises, fazer trabalhos escolares era a sua parte favorita.

— Sintéticos ou naturais?

James virou o pescoço muito rápido, podendo até mesmo ter estalado.

Três meses se passaram desde aquela confusão toda sobre polímeros e amizades.

Mesmo que não tivesse problemas em estar no mesmo espaço que James, Lily ainda gostava de escrever alguns bilhetes para ele de vez em quando. Gostava da amizade que os três tinham montado. Ficava esperando a manhã inteira para que, à tarde, eles chegassem em casa e colocassem a conversa em dia, e talvez fizessem alguns deveres de casa e trabalhos.

Já que de manhã ficava estudando, ela sentia-se como se estivesse acompanhando a rotina deles de perto, só que sem outros adolescentes por perto.

Como em todas as manhãs, ela acordou sem a necessidade de um despertador. Fazia uma hora que Petúnia e James tinham ido para o colégio. Dessa vez, eles não tinham se despedido dela, às vezes eles faziam isso. Passou as costas das mãos pelos olhos, tentando limpá-los de possíveis remelas, enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro.

Assim que abriu a porta do banheiro, não conseguiu ver a sua imagem no espelho porque ele estava cheio de post its colados. Sentiu como se tivessem enchido um balão bem dentro do seu peito e ela poderia sair voando dali facilmente. Sorriu, mesmo sem enxergar muito pelo bem pelo sono as palavras escritas em cada post it.

 _Feliz aniversário, Lily._

Caramba! Era o seu aniversário!

Ela não costumava comemorar muito os seus aniversários. Nem conseguia lembrar-se o que estava fazendo naquela mesma hora, naquele mesmo dia, nos anos anteriores. Provavelmente fazendo algum trabalho da escola, assistindo alguma palestra, as coisas que ela fazia.

Abriu a porta do banheiro que dava para o corredor e saiu correndo, descendo as escadas depressa.

— Não corra, Lily, você vai cair! — Doralice gritou da cozinha.

Lily não pôde evitar, abraçando-a, feliz.

— O que deu em você, menina? — ela voltou a gritar, assim que a filha afastou-se, voltando para cima.

Pegou cada um dos post its com cuidado e os colou em um pedaço de cartolina enorme que tinha, tentando copiar o formato com que James e Petúnia tinham feito no espelho. Não iria jogá-los fora, não mesmo.

Escutou um som no andar debaixo e parou o que estava fazendo.

Mas eles já tinham chegado?

Deixou a cartolina em cima da cama e saiu correndo outra vez, pela porta do seu quarto.

— Lily, o que eu já falei de correr nas escadas? — sua mãe gritou, ao escutá-la descendo.

James e Petúnia tinham acabado de entrar, ainda estavam na entrada. Ele segurava um buquê de flores na mão. Eles estavam sorrindo, parecendo bem divertidos por sua reação. Não pôde evitar ignorar o buquê e correr para abraçá-lo. James encostou na porta para não cair.

— Feliz aniversário, _pelirroja_ — James sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Não sabia se tinha sido ela ou ele quem começou o beijo, preferia pensar que tinha sido ele, ou seria algo um pouco constrangedor.

— Mãe, a Lily está fazendo coisas indecentes na sala! — Petúnia gritou, deixando a sua mochila em cima da poltrona.

Assim que eles afastaram, Lily puxou ar e gritou:

— Mãe, a Petúnia deixou a mochila em cima da poltrona!

Seus pais já estavam completamente acostumados com o fato de que James passava todos os dias em sua casa, daquele em dia em diante então já não aguentariam mais olhar na cara dele.

— Você confia na gente? — perguntou Petúnia, algumas horas depois do almoço.

Já sabia o que eles iriam fazer, mas concordou. Tomou o seu remédio com uma dose extra da caixa que tinha abandonado fazia algum tempo. Petúnia vendou os seus olhos e os dois seguravam as suas mãos, enquanto caminhavam pela calçada de Godric's Hollow.

Sua pele devia estar bem branca do tempo que tinha passado em casa, o máximo de sol que tinha tomado era da janela do seu quarto, e das vezes que tinha descido até o jardim dos fundos.

Eles só tiraram a sua venda quando entraram no Three Broomsticks e a fizeram sentar em uma das cadeiras. James foi para a fila pegar alguma coisa para eles comerem, enquanto Petúnia ficou ali com ela.

— Se quiser que eu deixe vocês a sós, é só me avisar.

Lily riu, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelho facilmente.

— Como se sente saindo de casa? — perguntou Petúnia com delicadeza.

— Eu estou com vocês, não estou? — ela retrucou.

James voltou com alguns hambúrgueres e batatas fritas.

— E a cerveja? — perguntou Petúnia.

— Tuney! — Lily exclamou, surpresa.

— Não começa. Todos somos maior de idade. Além do mais, pode pedir a cerveja amanteigada sem álcool. Essa é tipo a especialidade desse lugar, por isso decidimos te trazer aqui.

Uma cerveja sem álcool, isso sim era uma novidade.

— É meio que o nome que o deixou famoso — James deu de ombros, pegando algumas batatas — É tipo a Coca Cola, que não tem mais cocaína, mas continua com o mesmo nome.

— Espere aí — Petúnia pegou os pacotes de batata e as espalhou na bandeja, então pegou o sachê de ketchup.

— Agora sim — Lily sorriu.

Era uma coisa que sempre faziam quando estavam todos em família.

— E se eu não quisesse ketchup na minha batata? — perguntou James.

— Pegasse as do canto — Petúnia mostrou a língua para ele.

Depois de um tempo, uma garçonete trouxe os copos com a tal cerveja amanteigada.

— James não me deixou pedir com gengibre — disse Petúnia, contrariada.

— Nem todo mundo gosta de cerveja amanteigada com gengibre — retrucou James — Que tal se deixarmos ela decidir?

Lily tomou um gole longo do copo. Não demorou a perceber o gosto de baunilha, ela amava baunilha.

— Meu Deus, não acredito que tem uma bebida maravilhosa como essa que não seja do Starbucks — ela murmurou, fechando os olhos.

— Ei, não dê ideia, é o ganha pão dessa pobre mulher — disse James.

— Cuidado com a competição, Lily. James tinha uma paixonite por ela — Petúnia provocou.

— Qual é! Todo pré-adolescente de 12 anos tinha.

— Eu não tinha.

Estava ocupada demais tendo um encantamento por Willy, a baleia orca.

O espaço todo era muito agradável, Lily tinha que admitir. Não era tão ruim sair quando estava vendada e com James e Petúnia. Sabia que, com o passar do tempo, eles tentariam fazer com que ela abrisse mão de alguns confortos, fazia parte da ideia de terapia deles, mas desde que estivessem lá, ela não se importava.

Lily Evans era péssima em lidar com pessoas, mas James Potter era muito bom nisso. E ela tinha sorte de tê-lo conhecido.


End file.
